This invention relates generally to hospital room accessories. More specifically it relates to waste baskets.
It is well known to those persons who attend to patients' needs in a hospital, that the rooms and wards of such institutions are equipped with waste baskets in a conventional manner for deposit therein of litter such as used paper napkins, paper cups and the like. But such waste baskets, even if placed near a bed, are often missed by litter thrown from the patient in bed, so that the attendent is obliged to pick it up and clean up afterwards. This situation is accordingly in want of an improvement.